1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit that generates and stores electric power by utilizing electromagnetic wave.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circuit of a non-contact IC card is shown in FIG. 12 as an example of a conventional power generation circuits that utilize electromagnetic wave (refer to JP 3418322 B, FIG. 11, for example).
An electromagnetic coupling coil 101 and an IC chip 102 are mounted on a non-contact IC card 100. An IC card reader/writer 103 has an electromagnetic coupling coil 104 for electromagnetically coupling the electromagnetic coupling coil 101 of the IC card 100. The IC card 100 operates by using electric power supplied from the IC card reader/writer 103 through the electromagnetic coupling.
In the conventional power generation circuit using electromagnetic wave has a drawback in which means for supplying electric power is necessary. Further, there is a problem in that characteristics of an antenna may change depending on a length of wiring for the antenna when mounted.